I've got exams tomorrow!
by rachelah
Summary: How would you feel if the night before one of your GCSE exams you had to go and rescue your idiotic older brother from a cult he'd stupidly gotton himself mixed up in? Not entirely sure the genres are right...oh well. Drabble. Oneshot.


The kid stormed into the Great Hall. "Harry Potter?" he asked at large.

"Me." Harry stood.

"Can you hurry up and defeat the bloody Dark Lord already?" he asked angrily.

"I'm working on it." Harry said to placate him. "Why?"

"Because I am _sick_ of him and his followers lounging around my house like it belongs to them!" he near yelled.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school brat?" Snape asked icily.

"I'm not a brat, that's my brother." He gestured at the Slytherin table.

A hiss came back. They were probably denying the idea that any of their members could be called a brat.

"Got a rise out of you did I brother?" the boy laughed.

"_Regulus_." Snape warned.

"Yeah yeah I know. No publicly recognising my brother as such yada yada di dum."

"How many pureblood families do you think want a Squib son?"

"All of them and mine's the lucky one that got one?"

"Wrong."

"But I still get to live in the house. Even if it has been taken over by idiot Death Eater filth."

"School." Snape reminded him again.

"Oh. Yeah." He checked his watch "Going."

* * *

><p>Snape burst into the tower followed by Regulus. Snape stood to the side while Regulus snatched Draco's wand off him.<p>

"You really are the limit Draco. I should by revising or asleep and instead I have to come out here and drag you home!" his voice grew steadily louder "Home. Now!"

"Why should I?"

"Draco do you know how important GCSEs are?"

"Like OWLs."

"And how would you feel if during your exam period you had to go to a school in the middle of fucking nowhere to drag your stupid cowardly brother out of a huge mess like this? Hm?" Regulus glared at Draco who meekly stepped to the door. "And the rest of you." Regulus looked around "Home. Go!"

"I'm not taking orders from a filthy little Squib." Greyback snarled.

"If that's the way you feel." Regulus shrugged, calming down abruptly, and pulled a cloth bag from his pocket. "Faith and trust…and just a little bit of pixie dust." He tugged a glove onto his right hand as he spoke then used that hand to throw powder all over the Death Eaters who promptly vanished.

"Come on." He started to drag Draco down the stairs "Thanks for the tip-off sir." He glanced back at Snape.

"You're welcome kid."

Regulus smiled briefly then left with Draco. Dumbldore looked politely confused.

"I told Regulus that Draco was going to kill you tonight." Snape explained "For some reason he didn't like the idea."

"How old is he?"

"Sixteen. He's doing the Muggle equivalent of OWLs."

"Good for him."

"He'll do well. One of the brightest kids I've met, if schooled in the wrong things."

"Do it then. Please." Dumbledore requested. Snape's expression hardened as he raised his wand "Avada Kedavra."

* * *

><p>"Draco!" the loud shout followed the piercing whistle. "Why do I have to repeatedly drag you out of stupid situations?"<p>

"You do volunteer." Draco pointed out as he continued to fight.

"For some reason I feel some instinct to protect you. It is most vexing. Once more I _should_ be revising."

"Are you going to drag me home?"

"Yes."

"Allright. Bye then." He left the Death Eater.

"Malfoy!" Voldemort screamed.

"I'm not going against Regulus. Especially not when he's got exams in the morning."

"Is that the madman who hates my lot?"

"Not the best way of putting it Regulus." Draco grabbed his hand and dragged him out "And yes, he doesn't like non-magic folk."

The two young men left. Everyone else continued fighting.

**How annoyed would you be if your older brother got himself involved with a cult and you had to go and rescue him like the day before one of your GCSE exams? Having never been in this situation I am guessing. I hope I did justice to the feelings the year 11s 12s and 13s have in the spring and summer.**

**Btw, Regulus is in year 11 when Draco's in sixth year and 12 when Draco's in the final battle. That means GCSE and AS I think.**

**I got my school skirt today I think (haven't checked but that parcel is unlikely to be anything else) I DON'T WANT TO WEAR A SKIRT FOR SCHOOL! ...hem. I like my trousers better. Horrible school uniform.**

**Oh yeah, what Regulus uses to send the Death Eaters home is an awful lot of Portkeys, each about the size of a grain of sand that work on skin contact. A lot of time and effort and he'll conllect them all up off the floor when he goes home.  
><strong>


End file.
